The Sun in My Soul
by zeppx
Summary: Highschool AU. Will eventually be Dean/Cas. There is no definite plot to this, just adorable shenanigans and fluff with appearances made by Jimmy and Sam and the occasional sighting of a wild Misha. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

So, I've had this idea bouncin' around in my noggin for awhile now. I just didn't know how to write it, then I decided "to hell with a normal story layout! I'll do it in drabbles!" so...this will be posted in a series of drabbles. This will probably be the longest chapter since it got a little away from me.

This is also all for **WordsOfLeisure** since she needs some cheering up and she's one of my online buddies and I hate to see my buddies down or having a tough time, so this is for her. I hope it brings a smile to your face and brightens your day, even if only just a little bit.

So! Anyway, I hope you guys like this. I haven't seen or read anything like this before, it's always one or the other, never all three. Also, don't expect much plot in this or in following drabble/chapters since this is pure fluff and for it to leave me the hell alone. (I also know the rules here at FF .net and well...I'm ignoring them.)

The title is jacked from Led Zeppelin's _Hots on for Nowhere_.

* * *

><p>Dean had been a senior for a whole two months and he was already finding himself sick and tired of school. He was tired of all the drama and all the lectures about his grades and how he should work to improve them if he ever wanted to get out and go to college.<p>

Dean didn't _want_ to go to college though, he was barely cut out for high school, he knew he wouldn't go far. Knew he was meant to be the one left behind while his friends went off and did greater things with their lives while he stayed in their little Kansas town and worked for his dad in the family garage.

So when his day had started out differently than all the others, when two pairs of piercing blue eyes landed on him, when they sat beside him and introduced themselves he had felt something in him…shift.

Jimmy and Castiel, two new students in town and somehow they had latched on to Dean and had become his new friends without him even knowing it. He'd gone through the day, oddly excited about his classes so he could see one or both of them, talk with them and listen to what they had to say.

They'd moved from up north, somewhere near New York, they were the last of their family to be in high school and since their father traveled a lot they'd come to live with an uncle or something. Dean couldn't remember, he'd been too caught up in watching Castiel's hands dance across the keyboard while Jimmy chattered on beside him in their computer science class.

Now Dean was standing beside his locker, waiting for Sam to make his way over so they could get the hell out of the school and go home, when he saw Cas standing in the middle of the hallway a few feet away. Dean had been thankful that he'd shared most of his classes with Cas, Jimmy had been in a couple, but Cas had the same schedule as Dean apparently and he'd grown a little fond of Castiel and his weird ways.

So Dean found himself pushing off the wall of lockers and headed towards Cas who was still standing there, oblivious to the rush of students milling around him while he stared down at his phone with one of those rare smiles. Dean stopped in front of Cas and waited for the other boy to look up, to give him that slight smile and say his customary, "Hello, Dean," like he had when he'd seen Dean in every single class.

When nothing happened, Dean cleared his throat and said, "Hey Cas."

Blue eyes blinked up at him and a slow smile spread across his face, "I'm not Cas."

"Oh…Jimmy? Sorry, thought you were Cas." Dean could have sworn it had been Cas wearing the black zip up hoodie over his blue t-shirt today while Jimmy had been dressed in a button down.

"Nope, not Jimmy either. You've got one more try left before your brain implodes." Dean frowned, looked around and asked, "Are you guys fucking with me or something?" Dean had learned during their study hall that Jimmy's sense of humor was a little odd and popped up at strange times while Cas' was more subtle and you didn't know he was fucking with you until you noticed the slight twitch of his lips or the way his eyes would shine with mischief.

Dean tried not to notice how much he'd learned and observed about the two of them over the course of one day.

"No fucking about on my end dude." Dean opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he spotted Jimmy _and_ Cas walking down the hallway towards them. They were dressed exactly as Dean had remembered but Cas was missing his sweater. They stopped on either side of the stranger in front of him and Dean stared at the three of them then blurted, "Holy hell, how many of you _are there_?"

The unknown triplet threw his arms around either of his brothers and said, "There's only these two so far. I plan to one-day take over the world with an army of clones. I've been working out the kinks on the machine but there are still some things to work out. This one has no sense of humor," he poked Cas on the cheek who frowned, "this one lacks a fashion sense," Jimmy glared when his cheek was poked;" I have high hopes for the future though."

"I so have a fashion sense you asshole."

"Oh please, that beige trench coat is not a fashion sense; it makes you look like a flasher. Need I remind you the time you got the police called on us when we were at the park?"

"They did think you were a flasher Jimmy." Cas pointed out, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"_Thank you_ both of you, I had finally forgotten that embarrassing experience until you brought it up again."

"We aim to make you happy Jimmy." The three suddenly seemed to remember that Dean was still standing there, watching them a little slack jawed still. Cas shrugged off the arm draped over his shoulders and stepped forward a little, "I apologize Dean. This is Misha; he is the oldest of us."

"It's uh…nice to meet you."

"Oh you say that now." Misha grinned at him, threw his arm back around Cas' shoulders and steered his siblings around Dean and down the hallway, happily shouting for all to hear, "Come my minions!"

Cas turned before they disappeared around the corner and called out, "I'll see you tomorrow Dean!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Dean!" Misha parroted, giving a sly smile over his shoulder, and then they were gone.

Well, that certainly made Dean's life that much more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

That's right...more uploads!

This is what happens when I'm buzzed. I write. A lot.

And I write what I shouldn't be writing.

Anyway. I'm buzzed, and this is what happened.

God I love this little verse story thing.

I hope you do too.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Dean found himself over at the Collins' house for the first time. It looked like any other house, Dean for some reason had pictured a creepy mansion secluded on a hill, lightning flashing in the night and maniacal laughter floating through the air.<p>

Misha was probably to be blamed for that image though.

It was normal looking house, two stories, painted a plain beige color and only three blocks from Dean's own house.

He followed Cas through the front door and the two of them settled at a round table in the dining room situated off the kitchen. He could hear the sounds of Misha and Jimmy further in the house, the two were arguing over something about toilet paper. Dean didn't even want to know.

The two of them were supposed to be working on a history project that they had paired up on, Dean was glad for it since he hated history and Cas was apparently fascinated by it. Dean at least wouldn't fail for not doing it.

As soon as Dean's book hit the tabletop though, Misha and Jimmy converged on them.

Over the few weeks that he'd known them, Dean had learned how to tell the differences between them, which was good since they loved to fuck around with people. Teachers included. Of course they all looked the same, but they dressed differently (barely) and their hair was always different. Jimmy's neat and combed, Misha's artfully tousled and Cas looking like he didn't give a flying fuck about combs or gel and just rolled right out of bed and carried on with his day.

Where Cas was quiet, Misha was loud. Where Jimmy's sense of humor was subtle, Misha's was extravagant and Cas' nonexistent. Jimmy was pretty much the normal one of the three, Misha was…Misha and Cas seemed to be the serious one and the voice of reason the other two listened to. They were all smart, but Cas lacked a certain understanding of references and street smarts that his brothers had. Overall, Dean was pretty proud of himself for basically being the only person in town who could tell the three apart.

Misha had shoved himself between Cas and Dean, smiling his greeting as he acted like he hadn't just interrupted anything at all.

"How's the cloning going?" Dean had leaned early on that the only way to get rid of Misha was to just go along with whatever he had in mind until he either got bored or completed whatever mission he'd set out on. Only Misha knew what he had planned, no one could even begin to understand how his mind worked. You thought you had him figured out but then he'd go and do something that turned everything around and upside down.

"Oh, it's still a work in progress. These two _are_ improving though. Jimmy's fashion sense has grown, Cas though…well, I can't get him to smile anymore. I'm considering calling him a failed experiment." Cas simply stared at his brother, face blank and impassive.

Dean bit back a smile while Misha stared and proceeded to pull an absurd looking face, eyes crossed, nose scrunched and cheeks puffed out as far as they could go. Jimmy snorted and began laughing and shaking his head, even Dean had to smile and chuckle at how absurd Misha looked. Cas, though, continued staring. His lips didn't even do their customary twitch upwards.

Misha sighed sadly, poked at Cas' cheek and said, "Something is wrong with this one. I want a refund."

"Well you let me know how that works out for you Mish." Dean muttered, grinning when Cas rolled his eyes.

Jimmy snorted, poked a finger into Misha's forehead, "I want a refund on _you_."

Misha slapped the offending hand away, stood and said, "That's absurd, I'm the best out of us, without me you two would be lost and miserable. You'll never be rid of me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Princess." Jimmy stood as well and the two shoved at each other until they'd left the dining room and tumbled into the living room. Thumps and shouts floated into the dining room where Cas and Dean were still seated. Dean grinned over at Cas who was staring up at the ceiling as if asking for the patience to continue living with his brothers.

The front door banged open then and a voice yelled, "Honey! I'm home!"

Cas' head fell forward and thumped onto the table. Dean watched, amused, as Cas sighed and his head rolled back and forth on the table. There was a happy shout from one of the other triplets, more thuds and Cas muttered, "Oh no."

"What?"

Cas' head rolled on the table until he was staring up at Dean, brow furrowed as he mumbled miserably, "Gabriel."


	3. Chapter 3

This is what happens when I finally, _finally_ get to talk to my muse **Susangel** instead of sporadic emails.

I can't wait for the next two weeks to fly by so we can return to our regularly scheduled insaneness and return to writing our collabs.

Anyway!

Enjoy the insanity.

* * *

><p>Dean was staring at his Math homework like it was the bane of his existence. His contemplation of setting the whole damn book on fire was interrupted when Cas, Jimmy and Misha joined him around the table, interrupting the quiet in the library.<p>

He hadn't seen the three as often as he liked since he'd learned that with Gabriel around the Collins' household was not a safe place to be. Gabriel liked to prank, so did Misha. When the two were together…Hell was putting it lightly.

"It should be about the Kama Sutra, I'd ace that in a heartbeat," Misha said as he settled down in the chair across from Dean. Jimmy rolled his eyes, sat beside Dean and Cas sat next to Misha, shooting Dean a small smile as he pulled out his own homework.

"You've been hanging out around Gabriel too much Mish."

Misha carried on, ignoring Jimmy, "Especially if there were a practical part. Hell I'd volunteer, Ms. Woods is hot."

Cas diligently kept his attention on his physics homework while Jimmy snorted, "You wouldn't know what to do with a pair of boobs if they smacked you in the face Misha."

"If that's what's been happening to you Jimmy you've been going about it all wrong. They're supposed to-"

"Oh God…please shut up." Cas mumbled, Dean snickered at the look Misha shot Cas.

"Don't worry Cassie…if you need any tips on how to drive the stick, I have lots of experience." Cas' face flamed red, Misha smirked and Dean had a moment to wonder how he never knew Cas was gay.

Cas glared at Misha and said flatly, "Because you're a whore."

"I just believe in living life to the fullest…literally. Dig deep and you shall reap the nectar of the Gods!"

"You've _really_ been spending too much time with Gabriel."

Misha carried on anyway, a big grin on his face, "Or at least a lot of really good orgasms."

Jimmy tossed a pencil at Misha, "Stop corrupting Cas."

"Not my fault he's such a…virgin." Misha shuddered and eyed Cas like it was some great disappointment. Cas' face turned even redder and Dean tried to ignore the way his own face was heating up.

"If it were up to me, he'd stay that way too." Jimmy grumbled, reaching across the table to pat Cas' hand.

Misha eyed Jimmy, turned his gaze to Dean and stared at him for a moment before a large grin broke out on his face. Dean had a very bad feeling about this.

"If it were up to Dean he won't."

Both Dean and Cas turned to look at Misha and asked, "What?"

Misha grinned at Cas, "Seriously? Dean's totally been eye-fucking you since our first day here." Dean either wanted to strangle Misha or just leap out of the window to his death.

Cas frowned; his head did that adorable head-tilt, "Eye-fucking?"

Misha thumped his head onto the table, "Where did I go wrong?"

Jimmy reached over and patted Cas' arm again, "Don't even think about it Cas, this is not something you ever, ever need to think about."

Misha's head thunked down onto the table again, he moaned something about being born into the wrong family, Jimmy rolled his eyes and returned to his homework. Dean resisted the urge to pack up his shit and leave in his embarrassment, but Cas shot him a look that clearly said _if you leave me here with them alone I will murder you_. _Slowly_.

"Misha! Stop your moaning! Not everyone is whore like you!" Misha's head popped up and he glared at Jimmy, "Oh c'mon! We're going to be eighteen soonish! By some miracle even you're not a virgin! Cas needs to see the light!"

Cas turned to Dean, "Do you see what I must live with every day? It's like this _all the time_."

Jimmy and Misha continued their bickering and Dean asked, "You wanna get out of here?" Cas nodded and quickly packed up his work, Dean followed suit and the two headed for the exit.

Just as they were about to leave Misha shouted for all to hear, "Don't forget to use a condom!"

Dean felt himself blush; he cleared his throat and glanced over at Cas who had buried his face in his hands.

"I'm going to kill him." Cas mumbled, finally looking up at Dean.

Dean smiled, patted his shoulder, "I'll help."


	4. Chapter 4

Well...heh, this chapter got a bit away from me. It's an actual chapter length chapter instead of slightly more than a drabble but not long enough to be considered a chapter chapter!

Hooray!

I might have had some tea myself. And about zero sleep. Don't mind me.

This chapter probably makes no sense, but I had a hell of a lot of fun with it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Anyone with a brain could tell that Dean wasn't cut out for the college life. Someone had failed to tell Castiel this though since the other teenager was currently sprawled out on Dean's bedroom floor showing college brochure after college brochure to Dean.<p>

"Cas, you realize I'm not goin' to college right?" Cas looked up at Dean, blue eyes wide, a piece of chocolate halfway to his mouth.

"Says who?" Cas finally asked, popping the chocolate into his mouth and sucking on it. Dean tried not to stare at the shape of his mouth as it moved with his tongue, moving that piece of chocolate around.

"Um...everyone?"

Cas frowned and sat up, folding his legs underneath himself as he looked up at Dean who was perched on the edge of his bed.

"The only person I've heard say you're not going to college is yourself Dean. You're perfectly capable of improving your grades."

"It's not something I'm cut out for."

Cas rolled his eyes and devoured another piece of chocolate, "You are Dean. Don't you want more for yourself?"

Of course he did, after high school though he was done with school. He didn't want anything more to do with school. But Cas was planting ideas into his head; maybe he _could_ be something more. Maybe he _could _do something more.

Damn Cas and his big blue eyes and soft hair and...not going there.

"I dunno Cas. I'm not too keen on doing more schooling after high school."

Cas 'hmmphed' and sipped at the mug of tea Dean's mother had made for him. It was Cas' first time over at the Winchester house and Mary had instantly taken to Cas, they'd been yakkin' away in the kitchen like old friends before Dean had intervened.

"Anyway, can we get to the point?"

Cas blinked up at him, "What was the point?"

"Plotting our revenge against your evil brothers Cas. That's what."

"Right."

The day before Misha and Gabriel had locked Castiel and Dean in Cas' bedroom, a box of condoms and bottle of lube on the table by the bed. They'd even gone so far as to nail the window shut, not that Dean had been fond of the idea of jumping from a window located on the second story with nothing to soften his fall but the ground.

He had maybe _entertained_ the idea for about an hour, but he wouldn't have. Instead, they'd sat in awkward silence until Jimmy had taken pity on them and let them out. Dean never wanted to sit in a room with Cas like that again. Sure he liked Cas, would like to _do _things to Cas, but he didn't think Cas wanted to. Why would he? Cas was Cas and Dean was Dean, he totally didn't deserve Cas.

Cas deserved some other geeky nerd that would understand what the hell Cas was talking about. They could have their geeky sex and geeky babies and live a geeky life.

Dean was thinking too much into this perhaps.

Cas though, didn't seem bothered at all. He was probably used to Misha and Gabriel pulling pranks on him, probably nothing of the sexual sort, but pranks nonetheless.

"So, what can we do as revenge?" Dean was already thinking and plotting. Wondering how he could do the things to Cas' brothers that he usually did to his own brother. Cas simply lowered his mug of tea and popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth. At the rate he was going Dean was going to be out of chocolate in a few minutes.

The sweet tooth was apparently a Collins genetic trait.

"I already know what to do Dean."

"You do huh?"

"Yes."

"What then?"

"You'll see." Dean raised a skeptical eyebrow and Cas rolled his eyes, "I've grown up with Misha, and Gabriel is my brother too. I think I know a little something about pranks."

"Well, let's get a move on then."

An hour later Dean was trying to wrangle a hyperactive Castiel away from the trees he so badly wanted to climb and tried to get him to focus on walking back home.

"Cas! Get down from the damn tree! You're not going up there!"

Cas actually _giggled_ and tried to dislodge Dean from where Dean was hanging on to Cas' ankle, "But I like it up in trees Dean. You can see _everything_!"

"You won't be able to see everything if you fall and break your neck!"

Cas scoffed and tried to dislodge Dean again, "I won't fall. Haven't you heard Dean? I'm an _angel_."

Another bout of giggling reached Dean's ears and he tried really hard not to laugh himself. In the months he'd known Cas, he'd never heard him laugh, or seen him so carefree and loose.

"Christ." Dean gave Cas' leg another tug and finally managed to get him down from the branch he'd been clinging to. Cas took hold of Dean's hand and promptly started pulling Dean down the street towards home and his brothers where they would exact their revenge, a plan to which Dean was still not privy too.

They finally made it back to the Collins' household after another fifteen minutes of Dean chasing after Cas through the park when Cas caught sight of another tree that he just _had _to climb. Who knew Cas would like climbing trees so much?

Cas burst in through the front door with a shouted, "I'm home assbutts!" Which resulted in Misha, Jimmy and Gabriel turning around as one on the couch and gaping at Cas.

They all watched as Cas toed off his shoes, kicking them off to some destination in the dining room and managed to get one arm free from his coat while the other got stuck on something, Cas then proceeded to spin in a circle, trying to free his captured arm.

Dean caught Cas before he could make another revolution and make himself sick, tugged the coat free and suddenly had an armful of hyper Cas.

"Thank you Dean." Cas muttered against his neck, giggling again as his feet slid out from under him, socks having no traction on the hardwood floors. The motion pressed their chests together, caused Cas' arms around his neck to tighten and for Dean to throw an arm around Cas' waist to keep him from face planting.

All the while, Gabriel, Jimmy and Misha watched, eyebrows climbing higher at each passing second while _Halo_ continued in the background, forgotten.

"The hell did you do to him?" Jimmy finally asked.

"_Nothing_." They probably thought he'd gotten Cas drunk or something, which he hadn't. If it was half this entertaining though, for Cas to be drunk Dean was going to have to try it at some point.

"Well you had to have done _something_."

"He just had some tea...and chocolate." Jimmy groaned and clapped a hand over his eyes while Misha sank down on the couch, laughing.

Gabriel grinned, then shook his head at Dean, "You don't feed Castiel sugar _and _caffeine...that's like...feeding the gremlins after midnight!"

Misha howled with laughter, Cas giggled and Jimmy shook his head mournfully.

Cas suddenly spun out of Dean's grip and took a running leap over the back of the couch, landing on Misha with an _'oof'_. The chaos that followed ended ten minutes later with Cas, Misha and Jimmy in a pile in the middle of the living room floor while Dean and Gabriel picked up the game of _Halo_ that had been forgotten on the TV.

Dean couldn't tell which limb belonged to who in the pile but there was a mumbled, "Stop moving, m'comfy." From Cas at one point.

"He's crashed I think." Gabriel muttered as Dean managed to blow him up with a wayward grenade.

"Yep."

A few minutes after _that_, Jimmy and Cas were disappearing into the kitchen to get everyone drinks. Which Dean later learned that Cas had spiked Gabriel's and Misha's with Ex-Lax when the two were fighting over the one available bathroom, Jimmy having locked himself in the other one to help Cas out.

"You're a bit of an evil genius under that nerd disguise, you know that?" Dean muttered to a half passed out Cas.

Cas hummed and shifted until his head was resting on Dean's shoulder, "Glad you think so."

Dean grinned and rested his own head against Cas' and watched _South Park_ reruns while Cas dozed and Misha and Gabriel yelled in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

Woohoo it's another long one!

I know I probably should have sent this off to my beta...buuuut...I'm impatient. So forgive mistakes, grammar issues and whatever else.

This is also brought on by shenanigans this weekend with **Scoobert0**. You can thank her for the update since she was so incredibly helpful and gave me ideas and looked shit up for me. I want to marry her brain and have it's babies.

Just so you know.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The thing about Gabriel, Dean learned, was that when he was paired with Misha, life became very difficult for all parties involved.<p>

Dean now understood Cas' misery.

He'd also learned that Misha was a manipulative and persuasive _bastard_ when he needed to be. Which was how Dean found himself, on Halloween, over at the Collins' house with a pack of toilet paper ("Don't bring any of that biodegradable crap either Winchester, I want it up there _forever_!"), a bag of candy, a solid argument for why he was costumeless and the strange excitement settling deep in his bones at the prospect of a scantily clad Castiel.

Misha had promised.

Forty-five seconds after he'd rang the doorbell the door was pulled open and he was greeted by Cas, who had a glittery, white fuzzy halo fixed over his head and was in the process of attempting to rip off the fuzzy white wings attached to his back.

Cas scowled up at him, a look that was lessened due to the fact that the glitter from the wings and halo had spread and he sparkled every time he shifted. Dean tried not to be disappointed at the lack of skin because it was _Cas_ and he was _Dean_ and they were _friends_.

Also, he was going to kill Misha.

"Hello Dean."

"Hi Cas. Um…you okay?" Cas grunted, gave a triumphant _ah-ha!_ as the wings were finally torn from his back. The halo was also removed and the two stood out on the front porch, Cas glaring at the glitter that had spread everywhere and Dean standing awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

When he did finally say something it was, "Well, I guess an angel is better than a prostitute."

Cas eyed him, then nodded, "Jimmy thankfully managed to talk them out of that one."

Misha appeared in the doorway and snatched the toilet paper from Dean's grasp with a happy sound, "Wonderful! Perfect, Winchester!"

Dean opened his mouth to tell Misha were he could stick his damn toilet paper, but lost his train of through when he took in Misha's costume.

Cas was also staring at Misha, more in exasperation than shock, "I thought you were joking."

Misha scoffed, "When am I ever joking? Don't answer that Dean."

Dean blinked, then quickly averted his eyes because Misha was wearing nothing but a fig leaf over his crotch. It was a little awkward, Dean knew that body was pretty much identical to Cas' and now he was going to be thinking of Cas naked—and he just wasn't going to go there.

"You're going to freeze walking there." Cas muttered, eyeing Misha and shaking his head.

"I'll be okay," Misha announced turning around and heading back into the house and apparently, Misha was only wearing a thong to keep the fig leaf in place. That thong left absolutely nothing to the imagination and Dean couldn't help himself as his eyes wandered down to Cas' own ass when the other boy bent over to pick up the wings and halo he'd dropped to the ground.

Dean snatched his eyes away when he heard Misha snickering at him. He glared, then promptly stared at something else because looking at Misha tonight was not going to not be awkward.

Misha grinned, turned and strutted into the house, Dean and Cas following along after him.

There was a taco and a rainbow arguing in the living room.

Dean's night officially could not get any weirder.

"Gabriel, damnit, I can't be a rainbow!" Jimmy shouted, glaring over at the taco, which was apparently Gabriel.

"You wanted to be something boring. We're going to a party, you can't be something boring!"

"I don't want to be a—damnit Misha; you can't go out in public wearing that!" Jimmy shouted again, looking about five seconds away from stomping his foot.

"It's only natural." Misha responded, grinning and leaning against the wall.

"Jimmy, don't tempt him, he'll go out in nothing if possible." Cas muttered, coming to stand next to Dean.

"And what happened to your costume? Dean you're not even wearing one! What is going on here? _Why am I still a rainbow?_" Jimmy actually did stomp his foot this time.

"Dean and I aren't going to the party. That's why there are no costumes. You're a rainbow because I refused and please stop freaking out!" Cas shouted back at Jimmy who attempted to cross his arms and failed miserably.

Gabriel grinned over at Dean, "We wanted Cas to wear the rainbow, since he's the gay one, but he wasn't having it."

"What do you mean you're not going?" Jimmy asked, ignoring Gabriel in favor for glaring over at Dean and Cas, like it was their fault Cas had decided not to wear a rainbow costume.

"It apparently takes two people to hand out candy," Misha looked over at Dean and winked. Dean blushed and quickly looked away while Misha continued, "Jimmy's only freaking out because the girl he's trying to impress is going to be there."

"Can't do that as a fucking rainbow." Jimmy grumbled.

Cas snickered and headed into the kitchen while Jimmy tried to talk Misha into at least wearing a jacket for their walk to the party and Gabriel helpfully pointed out that Misha's ass would still be on display.

Dean rolled his eyes and he turned and followed Cas into the kitchen.

Cas looked up when he entered, shot him a smile and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go to the party?"

"I'm sure Cas, Halloween isn't exactly my thing. Plus I can keep you company." Cas grinned at him again and Dean couldn't help but return the grin. Cas' smiles were rare and when they did come out, they were infectious. Cas turned and began pouring candy into a bowl for whenever the kids started showing up.

Dean couldn't help it when his eyes once again wandered down Cas' back and to that ass, wondering if it was just as firm and toned as Misha's. Dean knew the triplets all went running together in the mornings, making their builds similar, and now it was just going to be on his mind all damn night.

Dean was knocked out of his contemplation when Misha's head poked around the corner, he grinned at Dean, as if he knew what Dean had been doing and said, "Well kids, we're heading off. House is all yours. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" With that, he disappeared and the front door slammed shut.

It was going to be an interesting night.


	6. Chapter 6

Huzzah an update! Finally.

That's all I have to say.

Thanks to **Comedicdrama** for making my grammar gooder. Again.

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas were settled on the couch, <em>Nightmare on Elm Street <em>playing on the TV in the background. Cas had long since shut off the porch light and the two of them were working their way through the bowl of leftover candy.

Dean had stopped paying attention to the movie thirty minutes ago, instead sneaking glances at Cas whenever he could, and, like a _girl,_ trying to brush his hand against Cas' whenever he reached for some candy.

By the time Johnny Depp was being sucked into his bed, Dean had given up on the accidental hand brush. Cas either knew what Dean was trying to do and was against it, or Dean just sucked at his timing. Cas snickered as the bed on the TV began spewing blood everywhere, Dean looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

Cas glanced over at him, back to the movie then back to Dean, "What?"

"You think that's funny?"

Cas shrugged and glanced back to the movie but kept his head turned towards Dean, "I imagine when the movie first came out it would have been scary. But now, compared to what we get with special effects, it's not very impressive."

"Yeah, I suppose." Cas turned his full attention back to Dean, corners of his lips turned up in a small smile.

It took a moment for Dean to realize how close they were actually sitting on the couch. Cas was smiling at him like he was waiting for something, and all Dean really had to do was lean forward a few inches and he'd be kissing Cas.

Cas' eyes flicked down to Dean's mouth then back up, Dean took it as an invitation and started to lean forward, trying to ignore how his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

Dean was seconds away from _finally _kissing Cas when Misha's head popped up over the back of the couch, "Whatcha guys watching?"

Cas jerked back and, even in the dim lighting, Dean could see the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Nothing you'd enjoy." Cas muttered, finally answering Misha's question. Misha eyed the TV, took in the blood and scrunched up his nose, "You're right. I'll watch it anyway."

Misha tumbled over the back of the couch and situated himself on Cas' other side, Dean quickly averted his eyes when he realized Misha was _still_ wearing that damn fig leaf thong.

Cas scowled over at Misha, "You're going to give yourself nightmares."

"That's why we share rooms Cassie, so I can crawl into bed with you." Cas turned his scowl towards the TV and Dean went about silently cursing Misha's existence. Dean jumped when Jimmy appeared and moved the bowl of candy out of the way so he could squeeze in between Cas and Dean. Dean had a feeling Jimmy had done it on purpose.

Gabriel plopped down on Dean's other side, reached over to snag some candy, and turned his attention to the movie. Dean sighed and sank back into the couch cushions; he'd been hoping to have Cas to himself for the whole night, not just a few hours.

"How was the party?" Dean asked a few minutes later.

"Cops showed up because of the noise. Misha almost got arrested for indecent exposure." Dean snickered and Cas heaved a sigh, turning to give Misha a look. Misha though, had a hand clapped over his eyes.

Cas caught Dean's look and said, "Misha doesn't handle scary movies well."

Jimmy snorted, "Misha doesn't handle scary _anything _well."

Misha tossed a roll of Smarties at Jimmy, "Bite me."

"Maybe later, sweetheart."

Misha peered around Cas with an exaggerated pout, "Why not now?"

Jimmy reached up and patted Dean's head, "We have company."

Dean sighed and leaned back, preparing himself for a night squeezed between the bickering Collins'.

Maybe he'd be able to catch Cas by himself later. At least now he knew Cas was interested.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey look! Another update tonight!

I'm amazed at myself.

Anyway, it's rather short, which I did tell you that most of these chapters would be rather short...so yeah. And this one probably makes no sense. I'm just happy it's another update and I'm not just staring at a blank document while the cursor silently mocks me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Someone, somewhere had decided that it would be a good idea to let one Misha Collins do the morning announcements for the school. Dean had no idea who had thought of it, or who had thought that allowing Misha the use of a microphone that would allow him to speak to everyone at once was a good idea. He could imagine they were regretting it now though.<p>

Because it wasn't a good idea.

Sure, it was entertaining. Made the mornings a little more bearable, but nothing really got done. Misha liked to ramble, he liked to be random and he liked to call everyone his minions.

Some mornings, like this morning, everyone was able to hear the principal in the background yelling, "Mr. Collins, please just get to the point!"

Misha would respond with a, "Right, right. Getting there," and would continue rambling on.

"_Mr. Collins_!"

"Alright, alright! Lastly my dear minions, it's time for yearbook pictures! All photos will be taken at a scheduled time. And by "scheduled," they mean "whenever the photographer feels like it," which generally means several hours later and when you're in the middle of a yawn, picking your nose or if you're _really _lucky when you're fiddling with that gigantic zit on your nose."

"_Misha_!"

"Right, right. Lastly, all students, please be aware that the homecoming dance is approaching! It's one of those important moments in your life, supposedly, so be careful when picking your date! Don't dilly dally either. You can obsess over them all you want for months on end, but if you take too long to get the balls to ask them to the dance, they'll already be going with someone else and you'll be humiliated for the rest of the year. Mainly by me."

There was the sound of the principal growling, "Give me that!" Followed by the sound of a scuffle and Misha shouting, "Thank you, have a great day, minions! Any complaints, please see me, your Overlord, in the parking lot after school!"

Dean snorted and turned to look at Castiel who was slowly and methodically banging his head against his desk. Dean reached over and grabbed Cas' shoulder, pulling him back from the desk, "Hey now. Don't want to go damaging your brain."

"I really don't understand how we're related. I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You're awesome in your own way, Cas." Cas snorted, rolled his eyes and picked his bag up off the floor when the bell rang.

They stepped out into the hallway and immediately Dean was assaulted by Misha, "So, Winchester. You pick out your dress yet?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're taking dear Cassie here to the dance, aren't you?" Misha raised an eyebrow and slung his arm over Cas' shoulders. Cas scowled and tried to shrug him off, but Misha held on, waiting for Dean's answer.

Dean hadn't really thought about it, honestly. He'd never gone to a school dance, mostly because he just saw no point in them. It was his senior year though, and it would be a good chance to finally man up and ask Cas out… but to a dance?

Dean scowled at him and responded with, "Have you picked yours out yet?"

"Yep. Hot little red number. Strapless. I need to go shoe shopping though… you man enough to join me, Winchester?"

Dean really should have known there was no winning against Misha.

Cas' eyes widened, "Misha, please tell me you're joking. You're not really going in a dress are you?"

Misha winked at his brother and sauntered off down the hall, "You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you, Cassie?"

Castiel groaned and Dean patted his shoulder and the two headed off towards their next class. Halfway down the hall Dean stopped walking and placed his hand on Cas' shoulder to stop him as well.

"Dean? We're going to be late."

"Just… hang on a sec."

Cas frowned, "Can't it wait?

Dean shook his head, cleared his throat and said, "I've never really been one for dances, but uh… we don't have to go or anything, but do you maybe wanna go out sometime?"

Cas blinked up at him and his frown deepened, brows drawing together and eyes squinting up. Dean fidgeted in place and almost laughed it off as a joke but then Cas was smiling and it was like the sun coming out on a rainy day.

"I would like that very much."

"Yeah?" Cas simply nodded and his smile only widened, his nose scrunching up in a way that was absolutely not adorable.

Dean was pretty much at a loss of words for once so all he could manage to say was, "Awesome."

The bell signaling that they were now officially late rang through the empty hallway. The two looked at each other, shrugged and ended up in the nearest janitor's closet, Cas learning that kissing really was a lot of fun instead of learning about the Civil War.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**

**Been awhile I know. But I bring you this short little update! Not as crazy and probably not as enjoyable as the other updates, but... it's an update nonetheless. So I hope you enjoy it and hopefully I'll get around to updating everything else that needs it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dean eyed the oven in front of him and turned to look at Cas, who was busy beating the dough into submission. "Why are we doing this again?"<p>

"A project."

"A project? Seriously? What the hell kind of project needs you to make cookies?" Cas just stared at him, shrugged and went about his business. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, bending again to look into the oven to check and make sure the cookies currently in there weren't burning.

Their first batch hadn't been a raging success. The kitchen still smelled faintly of smoke.

"How many more batches do you need to make anyway?"

"That will be the last batch for my project; the one waiting to go in is for us, and this one is for Jimmy and Misha."

Dean brightened at the mention of getting his own batch of cookies to himself. He'd share with Cas of course, but still… cookies.

They worked in silence for a few more minutes, Dean pulled the cookies out of the oven and put in the next batch. When he turned to grin at Cas, he was greeted with a smirk.

"What?"

"You've got…" Cas motioned towards his own cheek and Dean swiped at the indicated area.

"Other side." Dean tried again and Cas' smile widened; he shook his head when Dean tried again. Cas smirked and indicated the spot once more.

Dean tried, only to receive the same answer. He scoffed, glared over at Cas and mumbled, "I'm beginning to think you're just fucking with me right now."

Cas shot him an innocent look, "Would I do that?"

"Normally I would say no, but Misha is your brother, so I don't know what to believe."

Cas chuckled, set the bowl of dough he'd been mashing onto the counter, and approached Dean. When Cas raised a hand, Dean back up a few steps, "If that hand goes anywhere near your mouth and then my face, I swear to God, I will break up with you."

They both froze, Cas staring at him with wide eyes while Dean wondered what the hell had urged him to say that. _Were_ they dating? Sure, they'd agreed to go to the dance together next month and they'd kissed a few times and done the cliché thing of making out in the janitor's closet at school… but did that equal dating and being able to actually break up? And when the hell had he become such a girl?

"Are we… do you…" He couldn't even _say _it.

Boyfriends. C'mon Winchester! Boyfriends!

Cas gave him a smile, stepped the rest of the way into Dean's personal bubble, and _licked _Dean's cheek.

"The hell?"

Cas stepped back and smiled, "Got it. And… yes. Unless-"

"Well, yeah… I wouldn't have asked you to the dance or anything else otherwise. And did you _really_ just have to lick me?"

Cas simply shrugged and stood there smiling up at Dean.

"_Finally_. I was about to get diabetes watching the two of you. Are the cookies done yet?" Dean spun around and spotted Misha lounging in the kitchen doorway, smiling at the two of them. Cas mumbled something under his breath about brothers but turned and checked on the cookies anyway.

Misha smiled and approached the two of them. He paused by Dean and looked him up and down before whispering, "Don't get me wrong here, Winchester, I'm happy for the two of you. But if you break his heart, I'll rip your spleen out through your mouth… got it?"

Dean merely nodded; he wasn't bothered by the threat, but seeing Misha actually _serious_ about something was more than enough to freak him out.

Misha grinned, patted Dean on the shoulder, and went to bother Cas about cookies.


End file.
